meepandwhatnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray's Favorite Characters
A list of Gray's favorite characters, because he liked the article Meep did. Lucas (Mother 3) I love the Earthbound/Mother series. Really zany dialogue, the most weirdest mooks I've seen in an RPG, and a really bumping soundtrack. However, if there was anything for me to say I disliked about Mother 1 and Earthbound it's that it had nothing to hook me in with the characters, although the game was pretty zany. When I finally got around to playing Mother 3 in English the game just hooked me in with so much more charm than the Mother games that preceded it. I especially felt sad for Lucas when (Sorry for spoilers.) his mother died, brother went missing, and dad searched the mountains everyday for three years to find his brother. And when you got to his adventure traveling with his dog and running into colorful and zany characters, he grows up from being a cry baby to a grown young adult. Kirby He's just a laid back puff ball that's curious about everything! Maybe he released a few evils, but he didn't know, he was only doing what he thought was right at the time, and it's probably something you can't blame him for thinking. One could think Kirby is an unstoppable force of the universe, but really I think it's for that hyperactive cheery feel, even when there's an extra eyeball boss that spits blood. Zero I think every fanboy of the Mega Man games know how many badass things Zero has done in the X series, including saving X's hide and sacrificing himself twice (I refuse to take X6 as canon.) His own series is what I think develops on him more. Although suffering from slight amnesia he quickly remembers everything he could do and the reploids he knew in the past (Although there's never a reference to the Maverick Hunters operators). As time went along, in his final stand he stated he never saw himself as a hero, but only as something to do what he thought was right. Sonic the Hedgehog Yes, Sonic. "Why do you even like Sonic?!" Because he's a smart ass that is always is so smug in the direction he runs that it can be pretty amusing. I know people that loath Sonic to death because of his attitude, how he talks, and how all of his games are crap (Only crap ones to me are Shadow and 06) and that they wish for him to just die off from the market. Sonic is a mascot so influential that probably without him there wouldn't be any Crash, Halo, knock-offs or even some Nintendo franchises. So in shorter terms, I like Sonic not only as an influential mascot but as that one ass who foils every plan of an evil doctor... Speaking of which. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik I knew him by Eggman and from what I have to say, this guy is one of my top five favorite villains in any video game, and I'd say he even tops Bowser in terms of how he goes about his plans. He's one of them funny villains and claims to be one of the smartest scientists since Thomas Edison, or someone smarter, but how he keeps getting foiled by an anthropomorphic hedgehog with an attitude he loathes, you got to wonder if this guy even has an IQ over 50. Well, he must he must because he builds robots, but they all get busted up so easily. One of my favorite villains and one of my favorite educated idiots. Finn & Jake Adventure Time in my opinion is one of the most fun cartoons I've watched in ages just because of the sudden things that get made up in this show like a princess that rides a swan with laser honks or a quartet of wiener dogs (literally) that go into a maze to wish for hats and boxes. Through all this a boy and his dog go on awesome adventures to fight scientific cats with Frankenstien's monster-esque sharks or going on a journey to find a new home because a vampire lady claimed their tree house. It's all so fun to watch these two in whatever situation, on whatever quest they set out upon. It all leads to a fun enjoyable show in my opinion. Reimu Hakurei I've already made an article about Reimu, so why do I need to mention my thoughts about her? Well, she's actually a character I can sort of relate to personally. An example is how even though she's unproductive in her free time, when she has to do shrine maiden duties she does them. I find myself relating to that because I tend to do common things in a few senses like I may be lazy when it comes to chores but that doesn't mean I won't ever work on them, I just do it. Also I guess another little fun fact, when Reimu beats a character at danmaku she somehow gets along with them like friends (most of the time). Category:All Category:Characters